A Love Never Attempted, is a Love Lost
by EddieLiveInOurHeartsForever
Summary: SSHG Hermione's 7th year, she has change much. She falls in love with one she has defended for so long.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Never Attempted Is A Love Lost

Disclaimer: I wish dear Severus was mine, but sadly he's not.

The fumes of the many potions around the room wafted through the room as the Potions class neared its end. Snape strode around the room one last time, making scathing remarks to the Gryffindors and telling them to pack up.

"For homework, 2 rolls of parchment on the properties and correct compossition of Amortentia." he barked. Everyone hurried out of the room, save Hermione who was carefully placing everything back in her bag. As she left the room, her hair whipped around elegantly. Snape noticed it was no longer bushy, it was now sleak and straight with a slight curl 'round the ends. "_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD BOY!" _Snape mentally berated himself. _"SHE'S A STUDENT FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! AND A GRYFFINDOR 7TH YEAR MUDBLOOD! **That's right, 7th year, she's of age. **NO, NO SHE'S STILL A STUDENT AND A GRYFFINDOR! **What does that have to do with it? Lily Evans was a Gryffindor AND a muggleborn and you fancied HER. **YET SHE WAS NOT MY STUDENT! SHE WAS A CLASSMATE! **So. **SO? BESIDES SHE WENT OFF WITH THAT FILTHY SPOILED POTTER PRAT! NO DOUBT IT'S THE SAME WITH THIS POTTER! **You only hate Potter because he's a reminder of what you lost. **I DIDN'T LOOSE HER, POTTER STOLE HER! **First, she hated you since you called her mudblood back in 5th year. Second, you were too obsessed with your dark arts to notice anything. Third, you ignorant prat, you have driven everyone who has ever cared or tried to help you away. And fourth, you're to blind to see that Granger fancies you as well. Those fertive looks, the fact that she blushes everytime you speak to her or her to you.** WHY AM I ARGUING WITH MY OWN HEAD? **Think Severus, if its mutal, why not?** I AM HER TEACHER! **For how much longer? If you don't try now, you may never see her agian. A love not attempted, is a love lost. **BUT... **No go to her.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Miss. Granger? A word." it was Snape. They entered an empty classroom.

"I...um." he started. He blushed._"Could it be? He feels the same way?" _She smiled. She didn't know what made her do it. As Severus struggled for words, she leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock then he returned the kiss.

"How long?"he asked. She looked confused. "How long have you felt this way?" she blushed.

"Um, since 3rd year sir." she replied.

"Ok, none of this 'sir' shit. Call me Severus,Hermione." he smiled.

"You should smile more," she said. "It makes you look younger, I mean, oh shit I didn't mean it that way. I meant you look cuter, oh damn I'll never get this right," she muttered. He laughed and she continued to flounder for the right words. He pressed his lips to her to silence her.

"I get it." he mumbled.

"Sir... Severus, how...?" he cut her off.

"Detention for a week Miss. Granger, no disrespecting your professor." she looked hurt then she got it and smiled.

"You are a brilliant man Severus."

"Why thank you Hermione. Now I have to go and so do you. See you tonight, my office, 7:00." and he swept from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Never Attempted is a Love Lost

Disclaimer No Own Nothin'

Where Hermione told Harry and Ron about the 'Detentions' they were pissed.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET A WEEK" Ron yelled.

"I talked back Ronald."

"A WEEK JUST FOR THAT? A NIGHT OR TWO MAYBE, BUT A WEEK!" Harry screamed. Everyone was looking at them.

"I'm not telling you what I said, but I deserve a week." she said, inwardly smiling at the real reason she was going to be with Snape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7:00 she went down to the dungeons. Hermione knocked on Severus' office door.

"ENTER!" came his booming voice. As she opened the door, he looked up from the papers he was grading. He stood and beckond her over to him.

"Come my dear."

"_My dear? That's not the Severus Snape that we all know. I like the change."_ she thought. She followed him out of his office and into his quarters. Upon a small kitchen table was a pile of food.

"I saw you weren't at dinner, so I thought you'd be hungry." Severus said.

"You thought right. I missed dinner to finish my homework." Hermione replied. They sat down to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

A Love Never Attempted, Is A Love Lost.

Disclaimer: no own

After dinner Severus pulled out a beautiful leather-bound book. _Shakespeare' Sonnets_ and another _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Muggle poetry! Do you read these?" she asked him.

"Yes Hermione, I do. Muggle poetry is the only thing, besides their music, that I can stand. Do you have a favorate sonnet?" he asked, handing her the book.

"Yes I do.116."

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds," Severus recited. " Admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds or bends with the remover to remove. O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wand'ring bark, whose worth's unknown, although his highth be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come. Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error, and upon me proved,I never writ, nor no man ever loved." She stared at him transfixed. His deep black eyes mesmerized her.

"That's right," she said breathlessly. It happend in a second. First they were staring at each other, then she was in his arms, kissing him passionatly. He moved them over to the bed, and lay her down. Then he got on top of her. She was extremely beautiful. Severus began to slide Hermione's shirt off and kissed her chest right above her bra. Realizing that it would be a hinderance, he slid her hands to her back, unsnapped it, then pulled it off, and threw it to the floor. He began to kiss her neck as he caressed her breast. His hand moved to her nipple, and he began to rub it back and forth between his two fingers. He slowly move his lips downwards, kissing every bit of her above her breasts, before he began to suck on her very erect nipple. Hermione, realizing that Severus was still clothed, threw off his robes and began to unbuttoning his shirt. When his shirt was off, she began to kiss every part of Severus' chest, then moved to suck on his nipples. Severus knew he was already very hard. Hermione moved herself down, and slipped her tongue between his pants and skin. It was the most pleasurable thing he'd ever felt. Severus lifted her back up, and began to kiss him once more on the lips as he removed her skirt. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Severus moved his hand down between her legs and began to stroke her there as he kissed her stomach. He moved his hand up her thighs, touching her everywhere except where he knew she wanted. He slowly began to pull off her panties, and then he moved his lips down and began to kiss the insides of her legs, starting at her knees and moving his way up. He began to lick her clit; slowly at first, but then getting faster until he thrust his tongue into her. He moaned into her and she shook in pleasure. He stopped caressing her stomach and moved his fingers downward, and began to stroke her where he knew she wanted him to. He stuck a finger into her, and pulled it out. Then he stuck two fingers in, then three. Hermione moaned in pleasure the whole time. She moved her hand down and slipped off his pants and boxers. He looked into her eyes and knew she was ready. Hermione felt his hardness rub agianst her opening. He slid into her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes the entire time. He slid further in until he knew he'd reached her hymen. With one quick thrust, he broke it, and began to kiss her gently, hoping to drive the pain from her. He saw a small tear form and kissed it away. He slid halfway out of her, then back in. He went in and out, sometimes teasing her by going out almost completely, then sliding back in. It surprised him how tight and how her walls seemed to form agianst him. When he reached his climaxhe felt himself seep into her and moaned; it felt so, so unbe-fucking-lieveable, like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Almost, Sev," she said quietly.

Severus slid back into her and thrust in and out, she was almost at her climax. When it came, he felt her wetness ooze out, and he lowered his head down, licking it till gone. Her arched back dropped back to the bed, limp. She looked at her watch and turned to him.

"Severus, I have to go. Its late." he nodded, they both redressed, and with a kiss she left.


	4. Chapter 4

A Love Never Attempted, Is A Love Lost

Disclaimer: nothin' is mine

Her 'detention' the next night was great as well. They sat on a couch near the fire reading more Sheakspeare.

_"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Though art more lovely and more temperate.

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date.

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or by nature's changing course, untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possesion of that fair thou ow'st,

Nor shall Death brag thou wand'rest in his shade

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee" Severus read. Hermione kissed him.

"I love you Sev," she said. He kissed her back.

"Love you too 'Mione," he replied. They started reading Romeo and Juliet.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid art far more fair than she." he closed the book.

"Ah my love, I'm afriad you must go. It is nearing twelve and you need sleep." she said.

"Alas," she said, getting up.

"Dear, we are starting to talk like Romeo and Juliet." he said. She laughed.

"It seems so Sev. I'll see you tomarrow,"

"See you tomarrow, my lovely Juliet," he kissed her.

"Good night my dear Romeo,"

"Go." he said, slapping her bottom. She sqeaked, laughed, then left smiling. He sat on the couch smiling until the mark on his arm burned.

"No, not now!" he said through gritted teeth.


End file.
